The present invention relates to a self-propelled harvester, in particular a harvester for cutting and conditioning green fodder.
German Patent No. 21 07 575 discloses a self-propelled swath forming mower having conditioning means and a cutter table with a cutting mechanism and a reel.
German Patent Publication No. OS 38 18 904 discloses a mowing device having a cutter bar, for use, for example, in a motor-driven "push" harvester having a motor of its own, a driver's seat and a steering wheel.
German Patent No. 29 17 191 describes a self-propelled mower having a conditioning arrangement comprising a plurality of rollers and a plurality of rotating brushes, as well as a conveyor belt and a mat-forming roller.
European Patent No. EP-A 205 206 discloses a harvester having a multiplicity of rollers and a pair of conveyor belts for conditioning the crop.
Finally, European Patent No. 14 707 discloses a machine for conditioning cut grass, the conditioning means having a brush-like structure with a multiplicity of elastic elongate elements.
These known harvesters have economized the harvest and conservation of fodder in terms of both its nutritive value and the energy consumed. However, the field drying time that can be achieved therewith often does not suffice for hay or silage, particularly under the poor weather conditions prevalent in Central Europe.